Broken An Austin & Ally Fanfiction
by GottaLoveTheSun
Summary: WARNING: VIOLENCE AND ABUSE IN EARLIER CHAPTERS, SWEARING What happens when Austin walks home alone one night and gets beaten up in a dark alleyway? Violence in earlier chapters, probably Auslly in later ones. Not Mine
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE: Just to let you guys know, I haven t seen some of the later episodes of the show because I live in the UK and I can t be bothered to watch them online lol. So if anything slightly out of canon, then it s not on purpose and please let me know.

Chapter One

Austin hummed quietly to himself as he made his way across town from Sonic Boom, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. There was a breeze coming from the beach nearby, and the wind itself was unusually cold for Miami, even in the late autumn. His hood had been blown down several times, to a point where he d given up trying to pull it up again, and he could feel goosebumps underneath his thin purple jersey. He kept his pace slow as he looked up at the softly darkening sky, contemplating his day and his life in general.

Today hadn t been such a good day for Team Austin the blonde had recently confronted his partner Ally about how he thought her music was becoming slightly repetitive an honest opinion of his, and in no way an attempt to be unkind and she hadn t taken it lightly. Ever since then, he seemed to have to cope with either bitter, sarcastic responses or one-word answers, depending on the girl s mood towards him; which didn t seem to vary too much from either angry or sad . Trish had also grown uncomfortable and irritated around him, and he was surprised Dez hadn t turned on him too, considering how sour he was around the redhead now that half of his team were ignoring him. Hadn t they agreed a few months ago that honesty was the best policy?

On top of that, his parents were away, and he was alone all the time at home for just over three weeks. Secretly though he wouldn t admit this to anybody umbrellas weren t his only fear. He hated being home alone, he was constantly paranoid that somebody would break in; a burglar, an attacker, or worse, both. He d seen enough police camera action shows to know that if somebody came into your house without permission, you usually ended up dead or in hospital for months.

He remembered vaguely that his father had a baseball bat under his bed, but he knew his swing wasn t strong enough to knock anybody out. And he probably wouldn t have the guts to hurt anybody anyways, even if he was able to.

Shuddering, Austin brought himself back to reality. He couldn t be worrying himself now.

The boy walked a few yards more, now feeling conscious and paranoid of the world around him, before he heard a noise. He whipped his head around nervously, holding his breath. Please don t let it be an attacker

He sighed in relief as he turned to find nothing suspicious. There was a mother with a child, around four, Austin guessed, a little brunette girl with big brown eyes. He smiled softly as he thought immediately of Ally. The girl giggled as a goose began to approach her, and Austin again thought of Ally and her adorable laugh and love of Pickles, her old almost-pet. Though he would never admit it to anybody, especially not the girl herself, he did think she was kind of cute. Not so much in an I m-attracted-to-you way, more a you-remind-me-of-a-lovable-little-kitten way. A very smart, very talented lovable little kitten at that.

Eventually, the girl and the mother turned down another path, and Austin continued his journey home. Again, after a while, Austin felt someone s presence behind him. He turned his body around, but he wasn t too worried this time until he realised that it wasn t the woman and Ally-type girl behind him anymore, but a group of boys, older than he was, smirking at him in a way that made him suddenly feel very sick. He turned to face ahead of him again and quickened his pace, focusing completely on getting away from these people.

He heard them beginning to follow him, their pace just a little behind him, and his stomach tightened. What if they followed him home? He tried to speed up further, but they kept hot on his trail. After a while, Austin began running.

Where do you think you re going? One of them said, in a cold, demanding tone that made the goosebumps on his skin stick out more prominently. He tried to continue moving, but a gang member grabbed his arm and flung him into a nearby wall with such violence Austin was pretty sure he d broken something. He winced in pain as his back made contact with the solid brick, and was violently scraped along it until he seemed to reach a dark alleyway he hadn t noticed before probably because it was so concealed in the dark shadows of nearby buildings. He wasn t that smart, but he knew whenever you were dragged into a dark place alone by a gang with no nearby witnesses it was never something to try and be optimistic about. His attacker held his arms high above his head and stared right into his petrified brown eyes.

This boy no, this man was much scarier than the poor blonde boy could ever have imagined. His eyes were a cold, dead grey, enough to make anybody shudder, and that ugly smirk was still plastered on his face. He seemed to take great pleasure in the fact that the teenage sensation was trembling before him, desperately struggling against his painful grip.

What are you doing? Let me go, please!

Austin saw the man s group assembling a semi-circle around him, making any attempts at escape futile. They all had the same grin on their faces, notifying Austin that whatever was yet to come couldn t be pleasant. The grip on his wrists was digging in tightly, and he eventually became too scared to struggle any more as they all closed in on him.

If you want money, there s about 50 bucks in my wallet. Just take it! I-I won t tell anyone!

They all began to laugh at him mockingly, cold, cruel laughs, making the boy tense up in fear. If they didn t want cash, what did they want?

The man holding him observed his face in more detail, narrowing his eyes.

Hey you re Austin Moon!

Austin held onto the small shred of hope that these people were his fans.

My girlfriend loves you!

The boy laughed nervously, not sure how to react. This appeared to be a big mistake.

Don t laugh at me, gay boy. You think this is funny?

He forced Austin harder into the wall, making the blonde wince in pain again. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at this man anymore.

Look at me!

Austin felt a forceful blow to his stomach, and he opened his mouth, gasping for air. At the same time, his eyes shot back open and he was met with those icy-cold grey orbs once again. The smirk was gone from his assaulter face, replaced with a nasty scowl. The poor boy knew that things were just going to go from bad to worse.

You think you re such a catch, don t you, Austin? The man snarled into his ear, sending deep, unnerving shivers down his spine. Think all you have to do in life is write shitty, pointless music and flick your hair -, Austin winced as the man harshly tugged at his blonde locks, - And money will just flow right into your hands? Right? Right?

Austin didn t dare respond. The man was pushing hard on his chest now, once again restricting his breathing.

Wrong, Austin. Famous little rats like you make me sick. You ungrateful bastards deserve to die.

Austin s stomach lurched at his harsh, twisted words. He knew that not everybody liked his music, obviously, but he was naive as to how anybody could hate him for it. Was he really doing anything wrong?

L-Look, guys we can work this out, can t we? Austin pleaded with them, his voice breaking in several places. Suddenly, the smirks were back.

You must not have understood me, Austin. I bring justice to ungrateful bastards.

Instantly, Austin s eyes widened and he struggled desperately against the grip again. No, no, no, this can t be happening this can t be happening I ve got to get away the boy thought urgently, looking around in horror as the gang began to advance on him.

Apparently, struggling was the wrong thing to do, as suddenly a fist was flung into his face. Austin cried out in pain, trying again to release his arms to cover his now-bleeding nose. While the boy was thrown off guard, the rest of these men promptly began attacking him blows to his head, chest, legs, his entire body was punched and kicked until he could hardly continue to stand, and instead was being forced upright only by the ever painful gripping of his wrists. His head was pounding probably as loud as his heart, and he could feel bruises forming all over his pale skin.

On and on, the abuse continued, until it was a struggle for Austin to even stay conscious. He hung limply, keeping his eyes tightly shut if he started crying, it would only encourage them further. As the violence continued, the gang began to mock him Aww, prissy little pop star, can t even take a punch! Bet you wish you had your little team with you now, don t you? while he just dangled there and took it.

Eventually, he was hauled up by his wrists and forced to look them all in their smug, satisfied faces. He wanted nothing more than to curl up alone and cry. Cry tears of pain, of anger, of embarrassment, of whatever else was in this crazy emotional rollercoaster he was feeling.

You re nothing more than a pretty face, Moon. Give it a year and your fans will have gone. That is if you re not gone first.

The one holding him spat in his face and finally released his wrists from the ruthless grip, allowing him to sink slowly down the wall as they all finally left him. Once at last he couldn t see their menacing shadows and hear their twisted laughter any more, he let himself go. He covered his bruised, aching face with his hands, hardly being able to lift them, and let tears slide down his cheeks. He didn t have the actual energy to cry properly, all he could do was sit there and let what had just happened wash over him.

Had one of his worst fears really just happened? Had he really just let himself get beaten and broken by a gang less than five years older than him? The pain was unbearable, worse pain than he d ever felt before in his life, not just on the outside, but in too.

The words they had said had hurt him, a lot. Austin was lucky enough to have had a fairly easy childhood, aside from his father s disbelief of his love for music. He d never been bullied, and he d never really had anything particularly spiteful or nasty said to him that he hadn t been able to brush off. But being told he was worthless and that he deserved to die not to mention talentless made him somehow feel well, worthless. There was no other way to describe it.

Austin tried not to think about what would happen next, but questions just circled around his mind, questions he could not answer. Tomorrow was Saturday, and Ally had requested with a dry, irritated tone that suggested someone (probably Trish) had forced her to go and talk to him that Team Austin could meet to discuss the current issues they were experiencing with each other. How could he show his face, when it was covered in bruises and scars? How could he rehearse a song when his throat was currently struggling to allow him to breathe? How could he muster up an apology to Ally if he couldn t lift his face to look her in the eyes out of complete and utter shame?

After crouching there for what felt like a century, his face still buried in his hand, Austin felt someone s presence approaching. His eyes immediately darted upwards, terrified that they d come back, but he only saw a couple of people passing by on the other side of the street, his bleeding body hidden from them by the now dark sky. Seeing other people somehow snapped him back into reality, and he realised he must have been crouched there for a while now. Slowly, he eased himself up using the wall for support, wincing as he finally managed to stand.

Aching on both the outside and in, Austin limped home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally looked up at the clock on the wall of Sonic Boom and rolled her eyes in aggravation. 11:26. Austin was late. Again. Even when he knew she was annoyed with him, he still decided to show up at Austin time for their meetings, which started at 11:00, though they usually began at around ten past, because either he or Trish (or both of them) were late more often than not.

But even her bushy-haired best friend was here on time today, probably because she had sensed the night before that Ally was this close to reaching the end of her patience. They all had final exams coming up at school, and the forever-overworked 15 year old was predicted to get straight A s, as usual. However, she had spent the majority of her free time nowadays writing for Austin, as his fans didn t seem too content with getting one song a month, as opposed to studying. In recent revision lessons at school, she had struggled to keep up, and suddenly began to panic about her possibly-tainted upcoming grades. So now, she was lucky if she got 5 hours sleep a night, what with the pressure of songwriting, studying and store-running she had to balance, and had resorted to becoming addicted to coffee to keep her awake.

And then, recently, Austin had actually had the nerve to turn down one of her songs. One of the songs she had spent countless hours putting together, in between running Sonic Boom and rereading her school textbooks, one of the songs she had sat up until four in the morning to finish. He had simply told her he didn t like it, no explanation granted.

Maybe I should just tell Austin where to stick his damn microphone and make him write his own music, the brunette thought bitterly, as she turned from the clock to her friends, Trish and Dez, who were currently bickering about something she didn t have the time or the patience for today. If Austin wasn t here, they weren t going to wait for him any longer.

Ally banged the gavel in her hand onto the counter in front of her several times until the pair in front of her was silent, which thankfully didn t take long they had obviously sensed her impatience this morning. Though it probably wasn t hard to do so; even gavelling didn t make her smile today.

Right, She said rather sternly, glancing at the door once more, just to make sure the blonde boy hadn t slithered in unnoticed. Since Austin has decided not to show up, as usual, I guess we might as well organise his next song without him. Provided he doesn t decide to just tell me he hates this one as well.

Both Trish and Dez said nothing, probably too scared to upset her to speak. Whatever. She preferred not to be interrupted anyway.

Well, I ve got some new lyrics all written up in my songbook, an edited version of the previous one, which is all that boy is getting. Dez, do you have a plan for the next video? Trish, got anywhere booked for him to perform?

A look of guilt seemed to be painted on their faces. Ally groaned in exasperation.

Am I the only one serious about Austin s career anymore?! I m trying to please everyone here, and I d really appreciate it if you at least tried to help me. Do you have any idea how panicked I am for my final exams coming up? I can t deal with that if nobody s going to pull their weight and help me!

H-Hey, guys.

Recognising that voice instantly, Ally whipped her head around and was all set to sarcastically greet her now half-hour late partner with a sour comment about how much he had missed this morning but as soon as she caught sight of his face, the only noise capable of escaping from her mouth was a gasp.

Austin s face was covered in faint outlines of bruises, looking almost as though he d attempted to cover them with make-up, and his nose looked fractured at the least. His blonde bangs were swept as far over his face as possible, obviously trying and painfully failing to cover a black eye. Ally couldn t see much of the rest of his body, as he was wearing baggy jeans and a long-sleeved jumper with the hood up probably on purpose, if the rest of his body looked like this too. As the boy limped across the room and sat down behind the rest of them, noticeably in pain, all anger and irritation with him was cleared from Ally s mind and replaced with extreme concern.

Sorry I m late. Austin muttered once everybody else failed to speak, his voice sounding as battered and tired as he felt. I I overslept.

Feeling everyone s eyes on him, obviously in shock, he swallowed and looked down at his hands. He had done his best to conceal what had happened on his own his parents were away for the next three weeks, thank God but he knew the questions were coming.

Austin wh-what happened to you?! Trish finally broke the silence, her tone clearly panicked and worried.

Shit.

Nothing. Austin replied unconvincingly, with a feeble shrug. I m fine. Just tired. He attempted to smile, apparently in vain, as nobody smiled back.

He looked up at Dez, hoping for some support from his best friend, but he was simply met with wide eyes and a look of worry. He sighed and looked back down at his hands again, knowing the interrogation would not be as simple as that, and that there was more to come.

Being tired doesn t normally give you beatings, Austin.

Austin looked up at the petite brunette who had just spoken, at first not noting what she d said he was merely surprised at how gentle her tone was. It was the first time she d addressed him this week with a genuine voice it almost felt strange to not hear bitterness or anger in what she was saying. A nice strange, as he did like her normal voice, but it was still a little unhinging.

As soon as he d registered her words, though, his stomach flipped. Was it really that obvious?

What s happened?

For the first time, probably in his entire life, Austin had no idea what to say. He couldn t just tell them he d been contemplating that as he d tossed and turned in bed last night, in between the nightmares, and decided against it. In all honesty, he was completely embarrassed and ashamed that he couldn t defend himself.

And also, he knew exactly what would happen. Ally would make him go into hospital, and that would attract attention from the media, which was never good for a celebrity. Next thing you know, they re writing articles, people know something s up, they begin to make suggestions for what could be wrong with you.

And if the whole world knew that Austin didn t have the strength to fight off a gang he knew the music business was a tough place and was pretty sure they weren t going to take it lightly.

No, he was going to have to do this alone.

Nothing s wrong. I told you guys, I m fine.

Just a reminder: This is not my story, my friend made this I just uploaded this She usually posts her fanfics on her tumblr. 


	3. Authors Note

Hey Guys,

Thanks for the reviews

If you didnt know already this is not my story, its my friends i just posted on here because she only posts them on her tumblr page. All credit goes to her

Check her out on tumblr:

I'll put up any updates on here. I dont think i can really answer any questions that some people have asked...

Anyway...

Thanks for reading :)

GottaLoveTheSun 


End file.
